Serendipity
by ebenn27
Summary: What happens when Myka meets Claudia in Vegas years before either of them begin working at the warehouse. Claudia/Myka


**A/N: This one has been sitting in my notebook for a while, figured I'd go ahead and share it. I haven't decided if I'm going any further with the story yet or not. I'm open to suggestions though.**

**A/N2: Also, in my version of things... Sam never existed. Oh right, and when they first introduced Claudia, she was in her 20's, I'm sticking with that timeline to make sense of things.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, wouldn't mind having them for a while though.**

Myka pushed down the streets of Las Vegas, exhausted and regretting her decision to take a week away from Denver and play in the city of sin with her friends. She'd only been there two days and she already wanted to go back to Colorado, back to work. But instead she was pushing down the streets towards a less than reputable strip joint. Really, she didn't know why she let her friends talk her into this- sure they'd known each other since college and in some cases high school, and they knew about her occasional forays into the fairer sex. But the shady strip joint they were meeting at, where the girls were barely eighteen and naive enough to think they'd make it big and just stripped until their ship came in, where the booze was watered down and the no touching rule was vague if acknowledge at all.

Myka sighed heavily, and settled in with her slightly less than sober friends. As much as Myka tried she just couldn't appreciate the nearly nude forms in front of her. They were young and were on their way to becoming aged strippers with coke habits and a willingness to sell themselves to support their habit, but none of them knew that yet. Myka found herself moving to her feet and carrying herself towards the exit, when the next act was announced she paused. Looking back for one last glance at the crowd Myka's eyes met those of the woman called Serendipity and the world froze.

The music started and somehow Myka found herself seated again, but closer to the stage and the woman dancing on it. She was well aware of the lithe body moving on stage, of the customers and the cat calls, but all she could see, all she could focus on were the aged thoughts in the young eyes. Eyes that never moved off her own.

When the music ended Myka still hadn't moved since the show began. She watched Serendipity until the dancer finally turned away as she left the stage, breaking eye contact for the first time.

Time passed and acts continued and still Myka never moved. It wasn't until a burly looking bouncer tapper her on the shoulder that Myka finally looked up from where she had last seen the dancer. His voice was quiet but there was something in his tone she couldn't identify, "She'd like to see you."

He led Myka to a small room in the back, the décor was sparse, but Myka paid it no mind. Her attention was solely on the small red-headed woman reclining on the comfortable looking couch. The redhead raised her head at their entrance, she smiled, her exhaustion clearly showing in her expression, but mixed with general gratitude towards the bouncer. He nodded fondly, before closing the door behind him.

Finally, the two were alone. Myka looked at the shorter woman, her eyes travelling the small form with a mixture of curiosity and wonder. The younger woman smiled again, reaching for Myka's hand and pulling her down to the couch next to her.

Myka looked down at their joined hands, smiling slightly before looking back up. On pure instinct the two women leaning into each other, their lips meeting in a timid but emotional embrace. Myka pulled back first, her eyes dancing across the other girls face, taking in her closed eyes and ragged breathing.

"I'm Myka," the words were barely whispered, but they echoed in the room and in the dancer's ears. The smaller woman turned her eyes up, taking in the dark haired woman, the flush on her cheeks and the eyes that she felt locked on to her soul.

"Serendipity is my stripper name," she paused smiling shyly, I'm Claudia."

It was with an unspoken agreement that Myka rose from the couch and Claudia followed. Joining hands Myka led Claudia from the club, walking the streets together, neither felt the need to speak. And because they didn't need to, they did.

It felt like hours as they wandered, but always moving forward, always towards one place. By the time they reached Myka's hotel room, Claudia knew that Myka was a secret service agent, that her parents owned a book store and that she had been a complete nerd growing up. In return Myka knew that Claudia had no family left, was extremely talented with technology and hacking, and that she absolutely hated being a stripper, despite her innate talent.

By the time they got Myka's door open Claudia knew the scent of Myka's perfume, the taste of her skin and the way she moaned when Claudia nipped at her bottom lip. Myka knew the way Claudia shivered when lips traced across her neck, the scent of Claudia's shampoo and the way the muscles of her back flexed beneath Myka's fingers.

Their cautious exploration began the moment the two found themselves alone in the elevator. It was the smaller woman who had bridged the gap, not with her hands but with her words.

"I've never done this before..."

Myka looked at her, surpass etched on her features, "You're a vir-"

"No, no, not that."

Myka felt a mixture of relief and unbidden disappointment, but she waited patiently, or not so patiently really for Claudia's explanation."

"I've never left with someone from the club. I've never danced solely for one person. I've never felt the way I did when I first saw you. And I've never wanted anyone as much as I want you."

Myka couldn't explain her actions, but she pinned the shorter woman to the wall of the elevator anyway. She tasted the younger woman's lips. This kiss was all about heat and lust and desire. It was Claudia who pushed further, her tongue brushing against Myka's lips, searching for permission and entry. Myka acquiesced and both women felt a jolt that stretched throughout their bodies. Pulling back slightly they shared a lust filled smile before Claudia dropped her head, tracing kisses and nibbles across Myka's neck before nipping at her bottom lip.

Myka shuddered, kissing Claudia with all she had, tracing the lines of Claudia's jaw and neck with a series of fluttery kisses. Myka couldn't resist but slip her hands up the back of the smaller girls shirt, relishing the feel of the skin beneath her fingertips and the movement of the muscles beneath the skin.

By the time the elevator stopped at Myka's floor both women were breathing heavily. Myka not so briefly contemplated just pushing the door close button and staying in the elevator. As if reading the brunettes mind, Claudia whispered in Myka's ear, "Soon," and pulled the taller woman from the elevator.

Stepping into the hallway Myka again reached for Claudia's hand. Together the walked down the hall. While their voices may have been silent, their minds were not. Despite her normal attitude of togetherness and control Myka was undeniably nervous. The nervousness was made apparent when she found herself struggling to open her door. Claudia found the moment endearing and availed herself of the opportunity to place a trail of kisses on the back of Myka's neck while guiding her through the motions of opening the door.

Finally getting the door unlocked, the pair barely made it through before Claudia had Myka backed up against it. Lips meshed once more, and fingers frantically searched for skin. Myka tilted her head back against the door as the smaller girl explored the skin of Myka's neck, tasting and nibbling away, her hands slipping up and exploring the skin of Myka's stomach and sides, caressing and stroking as much skin as she could. When a moan slipped past Myka's lips, Claudia couldn't help but smile against the skin of her neck.

It wasn't long before clothing was shed and the two women were tangled up together in the sheets of Myka's bed. Claudia watched Myka's face as she slipped a hand down the brunettes stomach, stroking lazy trails across the soft expanse of skin, looking up into the eyes of the Agent, Claudia slipped her fingers through wet folds, pressing into the woman beneath her. Myka's head fell back into the pillow, gasping quietly at Claudia's every movement. Seconds, minutes, hours seemed to pass, time seemed to freeze, until all that was left was the sound of Claudia's name stretching out from Myka's lips and bouncing around Claudia's soul.

An eternity later Myka's eyes opened, locked on the darkened eyes staring down at her in a combination of emotions that were difficult if not impossible for the older woman to identify. Reaching a hand up she cupped Claudia's face, pulling her down to her and kissing her with a depth of emotions that neither woman knew how to express. Smirking slightly, Myka traced Claudia's cheek with the pad of her thumb, drawing it across the swollen lips, biting her lip when Claudia placed a kiss ever so gently against Myka's thumb.

Finally giving in to her overwhelming desires, Myka rolled over, flipping Claudia beneath her, placing a line of kisses across the heated skin, Myka stopped just short of Claudia's ear. "My turn." Claudia couldn't help the noises that escaped her lips and fingers caressed every inch of her skin lightly, teasing and tormenting the lithe body of the redhead. Myka's touches left her whimpering, moaning and aching for more. It wasn't until Claudia felt she couldn't take anymore that Myka finally placed her lips where Claudia most desired. Claudia lost herself in the nips, and licks and kisses and the touches that were solely Myka. And when it was Myka's name that was called out to the heavens it was with a complete loss of control and acceptance.

The two women spent hours wrapped up in each other. They lost their sense of time, of place, of existence, all that they needed, all that existed was found in each other. While the sun rose and set Claudia and Myka explored not only each other's bodies, but their pasts, their experiences and their entire lives.

The next three days passed quickly for the pair, and with the end of Myka's trip quickly approaching neither woman was happy about the impending separation. Claudia craved the time she spent with Myka, and she found herself to be happiest just lying in bed with the older brunette and discussing the every day matters of their lives.

It was in a moment like this on Myka's next to last day that the reality of the situation finally surfaced. Myka was stretched out on her stomach, listening to the quietly muttered appreciations of her body that Claudia seemed to let out when she was distracted. Claudia herself was trailing kisses across the soft skin of Myka's back while professing her adoration in as many languages as possible.

"You could come back to Denver with me Claud..." Myka held her breath, knowing what she had potentially just offered to the younger woman.

A frown marred the features of the red head as she placed a quick series of kisses on Myka's shoulders, before rolling the woman over to face her. "I can't Myk… I've got so much going on here, so much I have to discover."

The older woman sighed, pulling Claudia into her arms, "I don't want to leave you. I don't know how to explain it, but I love you, and I have since the moment I saw you on that stage."

Claudia smiled, pressing a kiss to the tip of the brunette's nose, "And I love you too."

"Doesn't it seem a little crazy to you?" Myka watched the younger woman anxiously.

"Of course it does. But in my experience, if it's not at least slightly crazy, then it's not real."

"What do we do?" Claudia smiled at Myka's nervousness, "Marry me?"

Myka nearly burst out laughing before seeing the look on Claudia's face, "You're serious?"

"As a heart attack." Claudia kissed the brunette lightly, "my research won't keep me in Vegas forever. When I'm done I'll come to you." Claudia took Myka's hand in hers, squeezing gently, "Do you want this to end now? For us, this, to just be a vacation romance that didn't mean anything?"

"You will always mean something to me," Myka looked up, catching the slightly heartbroken look on Claudia's face, "but no, I don't want this to end ... Maybe I can get a transfer?"

Claudia looked at Myka hopefully, "Does this mean...?"

"Yes. Yes Claudia, I'll marry you." Myka couldn't help but grin at the excitement that echoed on Claudia's face.

The younger woman practically tackled Myka, pinning her down and kissing her fiercely, pulling back only long enough to ask her next question, "when?"

"Now," Myka didn't even stop to think, but there wasn't a trace of doubt in her voice.

"Now?" Claudia looked down at the woman in her arms, curiosity and anxiousness now sketched onto her own features, seeing the certainty in Myka's eyes, Claudia couldn't help but agree, "Now!"

Claudia leaned down, brushing her lips ever so lightly against the woman who was now her fiancée. Their kiss deepened slowly, and hands were once again travelling across skin and beneath clothes before Myka rolled over, pinning Claudia beneath her. "Later," Myka smiled down at the younger woman, "I promise, later we'll have all the time in the world. But now, right now, right this minute, I want to be able to call you my wife." Myka leaned down, kissing the shorter girl quickly, "And that means we've got to get up, get out of bed, and go find a chapel."

Smiling happily the women dressed quickly, articles of clothing being tossed on with kisses pressed quickly to lips in between. It was when Claudia was sitting on what had become their bed and tying her shoes that she looked up at Myka, yet another question sparkling in her eyes. "Myk…?"

The older woman looked up from where she was stretched out on the floor, looking under the bed for her belt, "Yeah baby?"

Claudia would never admit it, but her heart fluttered happily at the endearment, "How have you imagined your wedding? I mean, man in a tux, lots of flowers, people, fancy dress?" Claudia paused, biting her lip to ease her anxiety, "I want you to be happy with our wedding, I want it to be something you'll remember for always."

Myka rose to her knees in front of Claudia, resting her palms on the younger woman's thighs, "My wedding…our wedding will be perfect. Because it will be us, the two of us, together." Leaning up, she caught the other woman's lips in a calming kiss, "And if you're unhappy with it darlin' then we'll just have to have a better wedding somewhere down the line."

Claudia smiled happily, resting her forehead against her fiancées, "Promise?"

Myka nodded, her eyes never leaving Claudia's, "I do."

Neither woman was happy when Myka had to leave Vegas a few days after their wedding, but despite the newness of their relationship, and their marriage they were confident in their feelings for each other and the strength of their growing relationship.

Myka, knowing her departure was imminent made certain provisions for Claudia before she left town. In each of their wallets was a new bank card, allowing Myka to send Claudia money, providing Claudia with the additional support she needed so she wouldn't have to go back to stripping. Myka also left for Claudia one of her favorite shirts, that Claudia had been sneaking away from her during the week. Claudia liked having something that smelled of Myka and would make the nights without her pass by more easily.

For Claudia, she knew exactly what she needed to slip into Myka's bags when she wasn't looking. A top of the line webcam, to make their distances seem less distant, a list of cell phones that would make texting easier, and a set of photos the two of them had taken together over the week, including photos from their wedding.

Both women carried identical rings, at the moment they shined brightly on their fingers, but Myka's would soon be worn on a chain around her neck, protecting Claudia and their marriage from the world associated with her work. Claudia was still undecided about wearing hers on a necklace or just always wearing it on her finger, she had nothing to protect Myka from, except herself.


End file.
